roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 81 - Geoff's House Part 1
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 81: Geoff's House Part 1 is the 81st episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Summary With the newest Minecraft Update, the build limit was raised. Therefore, Geoff's House was not as tall as it could be. Geoff wants this to change. However, in keeping with his house's legacy, he wants the height to be raised in Survival Mode and not Creative, as the house was created in Survival Mode. He explains the history to the rest of Achievement Hunters. After calculations, he tells them that they need 15,748 blocks of Smooth Stone to get to the top of the world again. This means that they would have needed 1968 bits of Coal, but they choose to use Lava, as it is more efficient as they do not need as much. They all begin to start mine cobblestone from the mine underneath Jack's house. Ryan brings up that there is an enchantment (Silk Touch) which will cause Smooth Stone to be dropped as Smooth Stone and not Cobblestone and, as he is level 28, he could possibly get it. Whilst all of this is going on, Ray breaks through into the TNT Layer under Achievement City. Fortunately, no damage is caused and Ray blocks off the problem. Ryan sets off to find Level 30 to attempt to get Silk Touch, whilst all of the Achievement Hunters, except for Ray, begin to dig under Warlords. They begin to talk about how, with removing all of the pigs from Jack's Head, animals began to spawn again. Ryan arrives at Level 30 and decides to turn back until he gets to Level 30. Geoff manages to find diamond, something near impossible to find during competitive Let's Plays. Gavin creates and lays out some Furnaces outside of Geoff's house, for smelting purposes. He asks everyone to put (or bung) some coal into them. Geoff then goes on to discover a Mob Spawner, with a couple of saddles in it. Gavin and Ray both go down into Last Man Standing to collect some Lava to smelt the Cobblestone and come back with a lot of buckets of lava. In attempting to put some lava into a furnace, Ray accidentally dropped the lava, exactly where Gavin is standing. He is set on fire and, after running around like a mong, jumps into the nearby water. Ryan gets to Level 30 again and gets not only Silk Touch, but also Efficiency IV. Geoff begins mining near obsidian and revealing lava, scaring him each time. Gavin is kicked out of the Let's Play, with all of the Smooth Stone, but fortunately comes back with it all. Ryan comes up to the surface with Coal Ore (unobtainable without Silk Touch) and Iron Ore and places it all down stating that this is the only downside to the pickaxe. Only when Gavin begins to mine the Iron Ore, he realizes that Ryan is an idiot and could've just smelted the Iron Ore and the Silk Touch didn't make a difference. Gavin decides to make the first move and places the first block as well as climbing to the top of the world using Smooth Stone. After a minute of building, he reaches the top and realizes that he is stuck. Bliss Falsetto logs on during this time, prompting Gavin to exclaim "Piss off Boris." He attempts to place ladders on the way down, but slips falls and, after screaming and stopping 3 times, hits the ground and becomes the first casualty of this Let's Play. Ryan, thinking safety first, thinks up an idea of making a pool of safety to dive into. Ray, testing the jumping distance, lands in a one block deep pool and becomes the second casualty Michael begins to deepen the pool and Gavin climbs back up to the top of the world. Ryan jumps off of Geoff's House and into the pool. However, Michael was still deepening it and so he too dies, being the third casualty. Seconds later, Gavin follows him and dies too. When collecting his stuff back, Ryan allows Gavin to use his enchanted pickaxe and Gavin is amazed of how useful it is, exclaiming "We need some of these." Eventually it broke and Gavin went back up to the top of Geoff's House. Ryan, climbing up to Geoff's roof, fell off and dies again. Gavin and Ray both fell off (Ray three times) but survived by falling back towards the ladder. Ryan then nudged Gavin off of Geoff's Roof, but again he survived. Ryan blamed it on trying to run past him to jump into the pool, which he does afterwards, surviving. Gavin is not so lucky, falling off and dying, again. Ryan then leaves, as he has to pick up his mother from the airport. Geoff and Michael enchant their pickaxes, Geoff getting Efficiency III and Unbreaking III and Michael getting a lowly Efficiency I. Ray brings up the idea of Construction Helmets (Gold Helmets), which everyone enjoys and decide to implement later on. Geoff joins the list of people who died by falling of the ladder as well. He jumps off into the pool, but misses, hits the lip and dies again. Ray however, survives, although he nearly hits the outer lip. Everyone decides to take a break and Geoff ends the episode Error During the Let's Play, a count is shown of the deaths during this Let's Play. However, this is incorrect, with one of Ryan's deaths not being counted. This could be due to the fact that Michael shouted "That's Four!" when Ryan died, despite he was the fifth death. Casualties *Gavin - 3 *Ryan - 2 *Geoff - 2 *Ray - 1 *Jack - 0 *Michael - 0 The order of deaths was as follows: #Gavin (1) #Ray (1) #Ryan (1) #Gavin (2) #Ryan (2) #Gavin (3) #Geoff (1) #Geoff (2) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Minecraft